Jared's Guide
by bingo boy
Summary: One day, Henry finds a secret guide to a fantasy universe and must put his life on the line to save his family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Tony DiTerlizzi and Holly Black.**

_It had been almost 20 years since Arthur's field guide had been dealt with and Mallory had almost completely forgotten that the land existed anymore. Her life had changed dramatically since then. She was married to a nice man named Gordon and had a nine year old son named Henry. She had a new job in blacksmithing and one of her brothers had been involved in a car crash and died a few years ago. Her life was going fine at the moment but unfortunately she didn't know how close she was to rediscovering it._

**In Which the Book is Found**

Today was just like every other normal day. Henry was helping is mom in the forge and his dad was working at his costume shop. It would have been like any other day if Henry hadn't accidentally stumbled over a book that was half buried in the dirt in his backyard. The book was labeled Jared's Field Guide and there was a note in the book when Henry opened it. It said "if this is Henry I need you to read this book then come and save me." It was signed with a name that was so blurry Henry couldn't read it. That night he stayed up till dawn reading the book. It contained many monster, fairies and other magical creatures. The next day, Henry went down to eat breakfast and asked his mom if she would look at something . He showed his mom the book and the note. His mom looked at them and her expression looked grave she asked if he had read the book. Henry nodded his head. That day his mom told him the story of her encounters with these monsters and Henry almost thought she was joking, but her expression told him she wasn't. His mother then took the day off and left, saying she'd bee back by 12 o'clock, but the next day when Henry got up she wasn't there. His dad was just as worried as him. Then it hit him, the book said Jared's field guide but why would Jared write this letter to him not his mom. He tried to tell his dad what was going on but his dad wouldn't listen. Finally, Henry took matters into his own hands and told his dad he was going to a friends house, but he left instead.

First he stopped by the forge and picked up a knife and hooked it to his belt. Then he went to his father's shop to get a cape and some monster looking stuff to put on. After that, he set off to his uncle's house. His uncle would know about this more than him and when he got there is when this book begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**IN WHICH THE STORY BEGINS**

Henry was a small young boy with green eyes brown hair and was in all the honors classes. He also was in a bad situation at this very moment. His mom was gone his dad was worried and, to make matters worse, he was at his uncle Simon's door about to ask him to put his life on the line to save his mom.

"Ding dong." Henry pressed the doorbell, waiting for his uncle to open the door. He put on the best sad face that he could whip up so as his uncle Simon opened the door , he saw Henry sobbing and looking droopy .

"What's wrong" said Simon. When Henry told him the whole story Simon looked perplexed . Almost like he wanted this to happen but he didn't want to put his life on the line for it. First Simon called Henry's father and told him that Henry had come to his house and that Simon would keep him there till the next day. That night, just as Simon had figured would have happened, Henry tried to sneak out, but Simon followed him silently without him noticing. Then he saw Henry stop and look down so he silently stepped forward and saw a small winged person on tree stump. Henry was astonished to see such a thing .

"It's a fairy," Simon said. Henry jumped .

"Have you been following me because I'm not going back?" asked Henry.

"Yes," said Simon. Simon then told Henry about how, if they get captured after tomorrow, they could be found by the police that his dad would have sent. It seemed like a pretty smart thought to Henry.

"I noticed that you brought a back pack with you. What's in it?" asked Henry.

"Oh, just food and a little something I used last time" he replied.


End file.
